


Dragon +Cowboy + Demon = Cowboy Demon child with a Dragon Dad (AU)

by Clockwork85



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bonding, Consensual Sex, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Short Chapters, demon, extreme fluff, hybrid offspring, mcree gets mpregged by a woman and hanzo comes to the rescue, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork85/pseuds/Clockwork85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an au where demons are a normal part of society, Jesse finds himself tempted by one during their mating season- only to end up pregnant with her spawn. He never sees her again, it was just a one night stand after all, why would she call back?<br/>He's hopeless, broken, confused and scared. Hell, he hasn't touched a cigarette in a week because he's been "banned" by Angela for the safety of a child he didn't even ask for.<br/>That is until a certain Shimada comes into the picture, hoping to help him get through this, only to end up becoming the one thing he needs the most.<br/>At this rate, this kid might just have two parents over one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon +Cowboy + Demon = Cowboy Demon child with a Dragon Dad (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so I've had this idea for like.... a while man, but I mean my usual places don't really like mpreg content of that sort, so hell, here I am. 
> 
> Don't expect super long chapters, I don't fare well with extensive writing, but I will be updating as much as possible, I do hope that you guys will uh- show some interest.
> 
> And of course, read on.

"Jesse, Jesse, Fuck-"

The room had the smell of sex and bodily fluids, the two wrapped in one another's arms, endlessly stuck in this feeling.

Jesse hadn't had a woman in his bed for quite a while, and to see such a beautiful one looking up at him, her bright brown eyes looking into his, her dark red hair messy and jostled around from his thrusts, her body grinding against the mattress.... Christ.

He had it real good right now.

Her breasts bounced freely, an alluring sort of movement to them that egged him on to go for as long as possible, she for one was soaking wet by now... but was still going strong. If there was a count for how many times she had came, it would be high.

He was literally just sliding through freely, she was so wet and fitted perfectly for his length, this was heaven. 

"M'lady... the gun's going to fire-"

Those words changed everything. 

Her eyes lit up and she threw him off of her, his body leaving hers and she flipped him over, pushing him into the mattress, No, this was not going to be this way.

"Woah there partner....g-ghhhk!~" He lost his words as he came, shooting all over her thighs and stomach. Gasping for breath, shaking- he was done for.

"Good one." She grinned, an almost sly look on her face, she was up to something. 

Mcree looked up, panting. Fuck, that was good, that was real damn good.

"You got a glint in yer eye, what are you planning to do to me...?" He was slightly scared, mostly aroused. After all, she was a demon, and he supposed that she was going to let out that wild side soon.

He felt something touch his leg, she had brought out her demonic body parts... it was a long night ahead of him.

But certainly a good one.

 

-

 

It was the next day that he woke up alone, she had already left the hotel room to continue her day, not a trace of her remained, no number to call, nothing. 

She had no intentions of coming back it seemed.

His body seriously ached, he was feeling it over his whole body... having extra arms all over his body certainly made the situation interesting. 

But he was alone now, she had gone off, so there was nothing for him to do here anymore, it was time to go.

"Golly, I would do that again." He chuckled as he redressed himself, the pulsing energy from last night remained in his body, he had a sort of feeling of gladness that he did what he did... damn, that was good.

It didn't take him long to check out and leave, he had to get back to the team.

At the current moment, many were placed together in the same building- consider it team building, if that's what one wanted to call it. Jesse honestly did not mind it, but the tension was rough at times, it got weird, somewhat uncomfortable.

Then again, that was why he had his smokes.

-

The building looked casual enough, it was overwatch property, but none could tell from the outside and boy that was a good thing if he could say so himself.

He went in through the back, looking to see if anyone was around at the moment, it was early in the morning... not many up yet probably.

Well, D.va was up, she was right there on the couch in the main room with a small gaming system, the usual. She never went to bed on time, she had the strangest sleeping style, hell, that 'kid' was a night owl. She looked up from her little device and instantly spotted jesse, looks like he was back. 

"oh, hey Jesse! Back from the little... eheh, um, fun?" 

His eyes widened slightly at that, who the hell told the little shit?  "Who told you about that, kid? Jeez, can't get any privacy around here..." He mumbled, that wasn't what he wanted to come back to. How many people knew now? 

"Only me, well, me and tracer. It's best you don't go around and talk to her about what you're gonna do.... she's got a loud mouth!" She giggled, Mcree just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'll be goin up and catching up on the news. See ya." He mumbled.

The day went by just fine, nothing seemed off at all. Heck, he was feeling great- until that one moment.

He was laying down, staring up at the ceiling and he instantly felt sick. Sick as hell, it was like something had just crawled into his system and turned on. He jumped up and ran for the bathroom, there was no gagging, he vomited right away. He didn't have any time to process what was going on other than that he was suddenly sick as hell, his body felt fucked, he didn't feel good. 

When it finally stopped he managed to take a few deep breaths and then lay back against the wall, he was sweating, didn't feel much better at all. Whatever caused this... he definitely needed to figure out what that was.

He managed to stumble up, he took a second to regain his senses and then shuffled through the hall over to mercy's room, he wasn't sure how else to do this. He knocked on the door and it opened quite quickly, she was rather surprised to see jesse of all people there. "Yeah uh.... not feelin to good...." he mumbled, almost feeling delirious now.

 

-

It wasn't long before he was down in angela's little medical space, she had got him laying down and taking small sips of water, just something to try and stabilize him.  

"It came out of nowhere? No warnings?" She seemed to be taking notes... curious.

"yeah... just... boom." He mumbled, taking a deep breath and then looking at her in distress. "N-no clue what could have caused it, just outta nowhere." 

Something came to her. "Tracer mentioned that you were going to have some sexual activity with someone.... who were they?" She asked, jesse didn't see why it would be an area of interest, so he just answered.

"She didn't give a name, but she turned out to be a demon, trust me, when those demonic back hands came out.... boy." He chuckled, thinking back to it. 

Angela did not look happy.

"...You idiot. Oh my god!" She slapped her hand to her face, how did he not see this coming.

He raised an eyebrow, dear lord, what did he do? 

"Uh.. did I do something?" He asked, careful, slightly concerned and also nervous.

"She probably got you pregnant. Demons mate once a year, of course she would go for you! They go for anything!"

He paused.

Wait.

What?

Oh- then it hit him and he just sat there... he was suddenly terrified, absolutely terrified. "Oh."

That was all he could say right now.

The world went black around him and he passed out, he couldn't handle this right now.


End file.
